XMen The New Generation
by Soulless-Dono
Summary: Professor X is still in the futuer now the mutants can't use thier powers anymore professor X warns Logan that Acopyles will ruin the world so he tells Logan to make a new X-Men to save the world


X-Men

The New Generation 

Chapter New X-Men

Hello the person who's talking to right know is Logan aka. Wolverine. Charles is still in the future. The x-men did everything that Charles said to do but we ended up a secret to the world no mutant can use their powers anymore oh well at least it wasn't like the future Charles saw but one night he called me…

"What is it Charles why did you call me?"

"Logan I called you because it seems peaceful right now but one mutant will make the future

Look like how the future looks like where I am right now."

"So who is this mutant that will make all this trouble?"

"The mutant who will cause this disaster is Apocalypse."

"That mutant that guy like immortal we can't beat him."

"This is why I called you I want you to make a new X-Men."

"A new one? But where am I supposed to get new members and what about teachers?"

"You figure out Logan this is why I made you in charge of the school."

"Wait Charles!"

"You can do it Logan…"

After that talk with Charles I had an idea of who will be the teachers and the teachers were going to be the present X-Men including me but who were going to be in the new X-Men? Well me and Beast will travel the world to see who will join the new X-Men…

Central America. El Salvador. 12:00am

"Why did you pick this place Logan?"

"Because there's a girl here who has an inserting power here."

"All right then Logan let's find her."

Then Logan and Beast approached a house then Hank knocked on the door.

"Excuse me miss is their… what's her name is again?" Hank asked Logan.

"Maria Senteno." Logan answered Hank.

"A Maria Senteno here?" Beast asked the young woman.

"Yes what do you want her for?" The young woman asked Hank.

"We want her to join the X-Men" Hank answered the young woman.

"Will her life be at stake?" The young woman asked Hank.

"Well..."

"Don't worry Miss Senteno I'll take good care of your daughter."Logan said to the young woman.

"Okay I trust you let me call her… Maria!"

"What is it mama?"

"Do you want to join the X-Man?" Maria's mom asked Maria.

"Hm… do you get to fight?" Maria asked her mother.

"Well yeah but you can't fight in public or else we'll get in trouble." Logan answered Maria.

"Sweet!" Maria shouted out.

"I'm going to miss you." Maria's mom said to Maria.

"Don't worry mum I'll send you mail." Maria said to Maria's mom.

"Now you take care of my little girl now Mr. Logan." Maria's mom said to Logan.

"Don't worry I keep my promise to protect her." Logan said to Maria's mom.

"Okay I trust you Logan." Maria's mom said to Logan.

"Heh well let's go Hank." Logan said to Hank.

"Okay Logan." Hank said to Logan.

"This is so awesome!" Maria said to herself.

"Please take care all of you." Maria's mom said in her mom.

"So Maria can you show us your ability?" Hank asked Maria.

"Okay!" Maria answered Hank.

"!"

"Inserting she has the power to morph into any animal."

"See told ya she had an inserting power."

Well yeah we got Maria we gave her a nick name Ana but one person isn't good enough to make an X-Men so me and Hank looked everywhere then when we went to Cairo we found a boy his name is David Sun He has the power to absorb the power of the sun and fire energy of the sun at the enemy we gave him a nick name to Sun Burst then we found a girl from Japan her name is Kaiya Phantamien who is like Shadow cat but could turn invisible also she has x-ray vision we gave her the name Phantom then at green land then found a boy his name is Luke Flama who has the power to fly also controls fire we gave him the name Fire Bird then we found this other boy at Australia his name is John Anshan who has super human strength we gave him the name JA we almost have enough members to make a new X-men but I just want to squeeze in a little bit more members then I found one special mutant in America his name is Michael Nocha who is like Cyclopes but can control his power but he wears sun glasses to not use his powerful energy blasts without wearing glasses also he could use x-ray vision we gave him the name Eyes so then all of us talked at the school.

"Is that all Logan?" Kurt asked Logan.

"No theirs one more person who I want to fit in." Logan answered Kurt.

"Well then let's go find that person Logan." Hank said to Logan.

"No this is one person that I find by myself I'm going to look for that person I'll be back in no time." Logan said to everyone.

"Well it's your choice." Hank said to Logan

"I'll be back in no time." Logan said to everyone.


End file.
